


Trio

by lawgoddess



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawgoddess/pseuds/lawgoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Gwen want Merlin to share their bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trio

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost from a Kink Me meme prompt I filled. It's fluffy and cracky and silly.
> 
> It was written for the following prompt:
> 
> Arthur/Gwen/Merlin, Arthur and Gwen seduce Merlin to their bed. Bonus points for oblivious!Merlin. I'm hoping for at least a little humour.
> 
> There is also a lovely podfic done by sophinisba [here](http://sophinisba.dreamwidth.org/374047.html)

Once upon a time there was a king, strong and handsome and brave, and his queen, beautiful and kind and dedicated to justice. They were in the seventh year of their marriage, and they were as happy as any couple could be.

They had only a few small issues. Their longed-for son and heir had never arrived, and after seven years they had to concede that the blessed event they and the kingdom hoped for might never occur.

The other issues were terribly minor, nothing to be worried about at all.

The first was that the King was in love with his court sorcerer and had been for, oh, ten or twelve years.

The second was that the Queen was bored. Bored bored bored with her strong, handsome, brave husband.

One day they decided to do something about it.

*****

They were having breakfast in the queen’s chambers on a sunny spring morning. Guinevere, who was both smarter and more in touch with her emotions than her husband (no great accomplishment, that), had just gently suggested that perhaps they might invite Merlin into their marital bed.

“I know you’re in love with him, you never take your eyes off him,” she said kindly. “And truth be told, I’ve always fancied him myself.” Arthur raised her hand to his lips and said, “Gwen, you are the best wife a man could ever wish for, truly.”

She smiled at him affectionately and stroked his shiny golden hair. “Of course I am, dearest.”

Then they concocted a plan for seducing the beautiful, ethereal, clueless Merlin.

*****

Merlin was Arthur’s right hand, defender of Albion and the reason Arthur had achieved the goal of becoming High King. The years had made him far more powerful, but he was still somewhat awkward and boyish, and if anything he was even more charmingly befuddled than he had been when he first arrived in Camelot.

Arthur was virtually certain that Merlin had taken no lovers in the twelve years he’d resided in the palace, even though many, including that lout Gwaine, had taken their shot. (It would of course have been beneath Arthur to spy on his most trusted advisor, but, well, he did have an obligation to make sure that no harm came to Merlin. It wasn’t actually _spying_ to know how and with whom Merlin spent every hour of his day; it was a sensible precaution. That was his story and he was sticking to it.)

So if Merlin had been celibate all those years, surely he would welcome an invitation into the royal bed. The only problem was figuring out how to entice him into it without scaring him to death.

Arthur prided himself on his skill as a strategist and tactician. He would think this through, come up with a battle plan, and breach Merlin’s … walls.

The first thing was to figure out whether Merlin was more drawn to women, or to men. Once he knew that, he would know whether he or Gwen should be the one to extend the invitation.

Merlin had long since been relieved from the duties of an ordinary servant. He had his own suite of rooms in the castle, in a high round tower, and two assistants to help him with his magical and scientific research. Nevertheless, he and Arthur saw each other two or three times a day, and to Merlin’s dismay he was expected to sit at Arthur’s side at banquets and other official functions.

And of course he would respond immediately to a summons from his King. Or his Queen.

Arthur decided to have Gwen try her luck first. She and Merlin had a long history of affection and friendship, and Arthur had to concede that Gwen was better at reading subtle emotional signals than he was.

Gwen dressed in one of her prettiest morning dresses, asking her maid to lace it loosely so that her bosom was somewhat exposed. Then she sent a messenger to request the pleasure of Merlin’s company.

She was seated at a small table in a sunny alcove of her chambers when Merlin arrived. She had checked her appearance in one of Camelot’s few precious mirrors before he arrived, and she thought she looked pretty good for a married lady approaching thirty. Her hair was freshly washed and down around her shoulders in soft ringlets, and she had applied a bit of kohl to her eyes and some rouge to her lips.

She had a pot of tea ready, and a plate of Merlin’s favorite scones ready to serve him. He was very fond of the ones with the currants and lemon rind, it was the only dish she had ever seen him take a second helping of.

He hurried into the room, looking faintly alarmed at being asked for mid-morning, and he bowed gracefully as she extended her hand for him to kiss. He said, “Your Majesty, is all well? Arthur?”

She smiled her most charming smile at him, and said, “No need to be so formal, Merlin. Please, this morning, it’s Gwen, just like in the old days, yes? Come and sit by me, we need to have a little chat.”

Merlin was still concerned. “Arthur, is he well? Are you well, my lady, um, Gwen?”

Gwen laughed flirtatiously, and put a hand on Merlin’s arm. “You worry so, Merlin. Arthur is fine, he’s out trying to find a fluffy woodland animal to kill, a bunny or something. And I also am in the best of health.”

Merlin sat, relief plain on his face. He was nicely dressed, in black trousers that actually fit him, and a velvet tunic in Camelot red. Gwen had taken over dressing him after she became queen, and had thrown out all of his baggy pants and frumpy tunics and weirdly-aligned neckwear, except for one set, and he was only allowed to wear that one when he was tromping through the woods.

Gwen’s ladies-in-waiting worked hard for her, and they were entitled to the treat of seeing Merlin’s sweet little rounded ass in form-fitting clothing.

His hair was a little long, and a little disheveled, and he had three days worth of stubble on his jaw. She made a note to herself to send the Royal Barber to him, although she thought perhaps the stubble could stay. It was very attractive, and she was curious how it might feel scraping along the inside of her thigh.

Her husband had many excellent qualities, and she loved him, but he couldn’t grow a decent beard to save his life.

She poured Merlin a cup of tea, with milk and two sugars just the way he liked it, and began.

“Merlin, you know that the King and I are very fond of you. Very fond.”

Merlin looked like a deer trapped in a crossbow’s sights, paralyzed with fear. He stammered out, “Thank you, Gwen. I am of course very fond of you and Arthur as well. Would die for you or anything else that was required…” he trailed off.

“I am delighted to hear you say that, sweetheart. Arthur and I have been thinking that it might be time to, perhaps, deepen our friendship?”

She placed a hand, ever so gently, on his knee.

Merlin jumped up, spilling his tea in the process, and said hastily, “Gwen, there is no way my feeling for the two of you could be deepened. I am totally devoted to you, totally.” He was backing towards the door. “I hope you know that. But now, my lady, I really must go, I think I left a potion on the burner. I will see you at dinner.”

He bowed to her, his face pink, and ran for cover. Much like the bunnies Arthur was no doubt slaughtering at this very moment.

Gwen took a bite of a scone, feeling a good sulk coming on. This would be more difficult than she and Arthur had anticipated. But then she brightened. 

Luring in such a skittish prey would be all the more satisfying in the end.

*****

After Gwen reported her lack of success with Merlin, Arthur took matters into his own hands. He climbed the stairs to Merlin’s tower early the next morning, and found Merlin slumped over a stack of books, fast asleep.

Arthur sighed. Merlin looked so angelic, with his long dark lashes sweeping his cheeks and his arm curled around his head. But it was obvious that he’d not gone to bed the night before, and had fallen asleep in the midst of working. _Really, he would have to get Merlin a minder. Lord knows he can’t take care of himself._

There was no reply when he called Merlin’s name softly, so he repeated it more loudly. There was still no response, so he reached out to shake Merlin’s shoulder. But before his hand made contact, Merlin shifted a bit and moaned. And then he moaned again, “Arthur…”, still sound asleep.

_Well, that was heartening._

He reached for Merlin again, but his hand seemed to have a mind of its own, and instead of firmly shaking Merlin’s shoulder as he’d ordered it to, the hand strayed to Merlin’s hair, combing through it. 

Merlin’s hair was soft and springy and thick. It felt wonderful to run his fingers through it, and Arthur indulged himself for several long moments.

The blissful interlude ended when Merlin woke with a start, just as Arthur had dared to press his thumb along Merlin’s cheekbone, his spread fingers speared into the lush hair by Merlin’s temple. 

Merlin stared at Arthur in shock, then scrambled to an upright position. “Sire, I’m so sorry, I didn’t know you were there, I must have fallen asleep here last night, I’m so sorry…”

“Breathe, Merlin,” Arthur advised. He seated himself next to Merlin and said, “Do I fail to provide you with a bed to sleep in?”

Merlin’s indignation woke him up a bit more. “I have a perfectly good bed, as well you know. But there’s so much to do, I’m trying to develop some new medicines for the midwives to ease the pain of childbirth, and half of the lower town is down with an ague…”

Arthur interrupted him firmly. “You will do no one any good if you come down with something yourself.” He watched Merlin closely as he said, “Be careful, or I may start stopping by at night to tie you to your bed.”

Merlin flushed a delightful pink shade under Arthur’s gaze, and said, “You wouldn’t.”

Arthur just arched an eyebrow at him, and Merlin’s pink skin went from pink to cherry red.

He cast his eyes down, fumbling with some papers, and said, “Is there something I can do for you, Sire?”

“Why so formal, Merlin? You are free to call me by my name, we are such old friends, you know.”

“Gwen said something yesterday about how long we’ve been friends, too. “ Merlin sounded slightly suspicious. “Is there something going on? Are you getting ready to sack me or something? Because I’ll have you know I just had a very flattering offer from the king of Mercia to come and be his court sorcerer.”

Arthur made a mental note to slip an emetic in the king of Mercia’s wine the next time he visited.

“No, no, nothing’s going on,” he said soothingly. He took Merlin’s hand and added, “It’s just that Gwen and I have been thinking how invaluable your service, and your friendship, have been to us, and we feel that we’ve been neglecting you.”

Merlin tried to pull his hand away, surreptitiously, but Arthur was having none of that. He gripped it more firmly and said, “We would like you to dine with us tonight, just the three of us, in my chambers. It will be cozy.”

“Cozy,” Merlin repeated, looking like he was being led to the executioner’s block. He swallowed and said, “Whatever you wish, Sire.”

Arthur was going to hear his name on Merlin’s lips if it was the last thing he ever did. Preferably in bed, and ending in a sob.

He kissed Merlin’s hand lightly and said, “Until tonight, then.”

Merlin backed away from him, looking very confused.

******

Arthur consulted Gwen about how to set the stage for the evening’s activities. She was much better at making things nice and romantic than he was, and since Merlin was being so elusive, he thought a woman’s touch might be helpful.

After all, Merlin was a great big girl.

Albeit a very well-hung one. (Arthur had been paying attention to such things in rough camping almost since Merlin had first become his servant , and they had pissed and bathed and slept side by side for years. Arthur was familiar with the merchandise.)

“Do you suppose he really doesn’t know how I feel about him?” Arthur asked worriedly.

Gwen sighed. Much as she loved her husband, she did occasionally wish he was just a bit brighter. She kept her tone sweet as she answered, “I don’t know, Arthur. Have you ever actually _used your words_ to explain things to him?”

Arthur flushed and mumbled, “Didn’t have to do that with you. You just knew.”

Gwen recalled their courtship, and how it had taken so long for Arthur to come to the point that she had finally taken pity on him and all but proposed to him herself. Although she imagined that he remembered it differently.

“Honestly, Arthur, the world would be a better place if men could talk.”

He had to concede that to her.

She gently steered him toward the door of his chambers, murmuring, “I’m sure you have important affairs of state to attend to, my love. Why don’t you come back in a few hours and leave the arrangements for our evening to me?”

She’d already ordered a special dinner, tempting but not too heavy, so she turned her attention to Arthur’s chambers. Not too bad, although the mounted animal heads were a bit oppressive. Still, there were plenty of furs on the bed, and red was definitely a color that incited the passions.

She sent for a couple of her maids to change the linens on the bed, and had them burn some sweet herbs in a brazier to freshen the air. She personally arranged some flowers for the table, and had some of the castle’s finest beeswax candles arranged around the room. 

The stage was definitely set for seduction, and she hoped that Merlin was of a mind to be seduced.

After all, she’d been wanting to hit that for years.

*****

When Merlin arrived, he immediately sensed that something was different. It had been some years since he’d been Arthur’s manservant, but as he recalled it, Arthur’s chambers usually smelled like sweat and chain mail oil, not like perfume. And he didn’t recall the table ever having flowers on it before.

Most shocking of all, there was a large bath in front of the fireplace, and Arthur was leaning back in it, cradling Gwen in his arms.

They looked beautiful in the firelight. (It had been Gwen’s idea. She had assured Arthur that he definitely looked his best when wet.)

As Merlin stared at them, his jaw open in horror, Arthur turned to him and said lazily, “Ah, Merlin, there you are. I’d ask you to join us, but even as skinny as you are, there is no room for three.” As he spoke, he nuzzled Gwen’s neck, and reached for one of her round breasts, caressing it as he looked directly into Merlin’s eyes.

******

Arthur’s mouth quirked up in a smile as he saw Merlin’s eyes widen. He rubbed his thumb over Gwen’s nipple, making it harden, and said, “Perhaps in the morning we can bathe you. Would you like that?”

Merlin was rooted to the spot, speechless. Gwen took pity on him and said, “Merlin, would you be a dear and get me a drying sheet, please?”

His obedience was automatic. “Of course, your Majesty.” He moved to where the sheet was thrown over a chair and held it out in front of him, the way he used to do for Arthur.

Gwen pushed herself out of the tub, and Merlin’s mouth went dry as he realized that she was indeed majestic. Her skin was a creamy brown, her breasts were perfectly shaped, and the triangular patch of her pubic hair was enticing.

She held her arms out for the sheet, and the next thing he knew he had his arms full of soft skin and rounded limbs.

She whispered, “Kiss me, please,” and well, she was a very beautiful woman and it had been a long time, a very long time indeed, and Arthur didn’t seem to be objecting, and it seemed rude to not grant such a nice request from such a nice lady, so he did.

Her lips were soft and sweet, and her tongue was bold, and he was just starting to get hard when he realized that Arthur, too, had gotten out of the tub. He wrapped a sheet around himself and embraced Gwen from behind, pulling her lush backside against him as Merlin dared to palm one of her breasts. And then Merlin had a leg between her thighs and she was moaning into his mouth as he kissed her and Arthur pulled her long hair away from her neck so he could nip at her jawline.

Shocking as it was to be fondling his naked queen, it was even more shocking when he realized that he came to full arousal only when Arthur placed his hand over his own on Gwen’s breast. He felt a jolt go straight from the top of his head to his cock, simply at the touch of Arthur’s hand.

Then they each had their arms wrapped around Gwen, and Arthur craned around her shoulder to kiss Merlin on the lips, hard.

“I think we should take this to bed,” Arthur said firmly.

Merlin pulled away from Gwen. “Sire, are you sure?”

“Shut up, Merlin,” his king commanded.

“Yes, Merlin,” Gwen said, in a kinder tone. “Do shut up and let us make love to you.”

Afterward, the sequence of events was rather blurry. Gwen pushed him down on the royal bed. (She was stronger than she looked.) Arthur divested him of his velvet jacket and the fine linen shirt he wore underneath it.

Then Gwen was kneeling naked at his feet to pull his boots off, and he dared to sneak a look at Arthur. He meant to look at his face to see if he could gauge his mood, but since he was flat on his back and Arthur was standing next to the bed, his attention was drawn to the big red cock inches from his face.

His brain seemed to have stopped functioning, and from far away he heard Gwen say, “Arthur, love, hold his cock flat so it doesn’t get caught when I pull his trousers down.” 

And then Arthur was reaching under his waistband to palm his cock and push it firmly against his belly, and Gwen was expertly yanking his trousers and underclothes off.

And then all three of them were naked.

******

Gwen folded him in her arms, and it reminded him of when he was little and his mother would hold him and comfort him. Her skin was velvety soft, and such a pretty color, and he had always been so fond of her….

He put his palm on her breast and moaned, and she stroked his face and whispered, “Suck it.” 

He was so warm and happy and buzzed, he thought he might levitate off the bed. He had a beautiful woman underneath him, smiling up at him as he leaned down toward her breast. And then he felt the bed shift and there was a warm weight next to him, not quite touching him, but near enough so that he could feel the heat radiating off his body. He hesitated a few inches away from Gwen’s erect brown nipple. 

“Go on, Merlin,” Arthur ordered, his voice rough. “It’s rude to keep a lady waiting.” 

So Merlin lowered his head and sucked, and her breast felt so good against his lips and tongue, like a delicious lollypop that he could suck on until he was sated, and it would never disappear. She moaned in encouragement, and he got bolder and used his teeth a bit, making her yelp and then murmur, “hurts so good.” She hooked her thumb just behind his earlobe and rubbed the soft skin there, and then he was the one moaning. 

He gave Gwen’s lovely breast all the attention it deserved, and then moved to the other one, which was probably feeling lonely by then. He didn’t feel a desire to rush through it; he was with his two favorite people in the world, in _their_ bed at _their_ invitation, and he might never get this chance again. 

He licked down her body, kissing her deep navel and her softly rounded belly, loving the scent of her skin. She caressed his cheek, and issued her next command to her loyal servant. 

“Eat me.” 

He glanced up at Arthur for permission, and saw his king and friend’s hot eyes looking not at his wife, but at Merlin. Arthur didn’t speak, but he jerked his chin towards Gwen in a “get on with it, then” gesture that Merlin had learned well over the years. He slid down in the bed and pushed Gwen’s thighs apart with his hands, not roughly but not exactly gently, either. 

It had been a long time since Merlin had tasted pussy, not since he’s been a boy in Ealdor, before he’d fallen in love with his noble and somewhat blockheaded prince. And somewhere along the line he had decided that if he couldn’t have Arthur, he wouldn’t take anyone to his bed. 

And now he was in Arthur’s bed, about to stick his tongue into the hot secret places of Arthur’s wife. Life certainly took some strange twists and turns. 

He nuzzled his nose into her pubic hair, taking a deep whiff of the scented oils they had used in the bath, sandalwood perhaps? And underlying that was a musky scent that he assumed was just Gwen. 

He licked tentatively, then with more confidence as she hummed her appreciation. Soon he was sucking hungrily at her vulva and her clit, making her writhe underneath him. 

He felt her hands smoothing through his hair, and then shuddered when he felt two larger hands cradling his head as he felt Gwen shudder her way through her first orgasm. 

He was so turned on that he was rubbing against the sheets, desperate to get off, but that hope disappeared when he felt a firm tug in his hair, followed by Arthur’s hands under his armpits, dragging him up the bed. 

Arthur’s voice growled in his ear. “Oh no you don’t, Merlin. You’re going to fuck our Gwen while I watch, and then I’m going to fuck you.” 

******

Merlin gasped, and Arthur ran his thumb around Merlin’s mouth, wet with Gwen’s arousal. “Do a good job of it,” he advised. 

Gwen said softly, “Don’t threaten him, Arthur. I would hate to have that fine hard-on go soft before I’ve had the benefit of it.” As she spoke, she reached down and gave Merlin’s hard cock a squeeze. “Come on, Merlin, I’m getting impatient.” 

Very conscious of Arthur’s eyes on him, Merlin propped himself up on one elbow and kissed Gwen deeply, tangling his tongue with hers. Arthur didn’t touch him again, but he was still behind Merlin, and Merlin could feel his big warm body inches from his own. 

He carefully pushed his index finger inside Gwen, checking to see if his lady was ready to receive him. She was hot and slick inside, and she laughed up at him, “It’s okay, love. I’m ready for more.” So he added another finger, and fucked his fingers in and out until she came again, and a third time. She was shuddering beneath him, and he could feel the contractions around his fingers. She was moaning and begging, so he licked her ear and said, “You put it in. Please.” He knew he was begging, but he added, “Just put it in.” 

He centered himself over her, his weight on his knees and forearms, and she took a firm grasp of his prick and inserted him in her cunt. He gasped at the tight heat, and she wrapped her legs around his waist and urged him to move. 

He groaned. “Not yet, sweetheart. I want to give you a good ride, and if I move right now, it will be all over in a stroke or two. Just give me a minute.” He dropped his head to her shoulder and inhaled the sweet scent of her skin. 

When he felt able to move without embarrassing himself with premature ejaculation, he started thrusting shallowly into her, taking it slow. 

He was just starting to get a rhythm going when he felt Arthur’s hand sliding down his back, stopping to rest heavily at the base of his spine, just above the curve of his ass. This was very distracting, and caused a stuttering in the movement of his hips. 

Gwen rolled her eyes. “Don’t stop, boy,” she ordered. 

He pulled up to placate her with a kiss, resuming his thrusts, deeper and harder. When he retreated from the kiss, he could see Arthur’s hand covering Gwen’s breast, while Arthur’s moved his other hand further down Merlin’s rear end and teased at the cleft with his thumb. Merlin shivered, and Gwen wrapped her legs around him more tightly, urging him on. 

He felt Arthur’s strong right arm wrapped around him and Gwen both, and then he was being tilted to the side, as was Gwen. He found himself lying on his side, sandwiched between Arthur and Gwen. He was still inside Gwen, and as he moved his ass backwards to thrust, he could feel Arthur’s hard prick rubbing up against him. It was all too much, and he only managed a few more deep thrusts before he was starting to come, the sensation heightened by Arthur biting him on the shoulder hard enough to leave teeth marks. 

It was only after he was softening inside Gwen, with her cooing endearments to him, that he realized that the name on his lips when he came had not been hers. 

******

It was nice lying there, sandwiched between two people he loved, and he was tempted to drift off to sleep. Gwen was so soft and pliant, lying there smiling at him affectionately, and he pulled her closer, wanting as much skin contact as he could get. 

But then he felt himself being pulled away from Gwen and flipped onto his back, and Arthur was growling, “You can have a cuddle when I’m done with you.” 

Merlin swallowed hard, feeling rather intimidated. He’d just come rather spectacularly, and his brain wasn’t quite working yet¸ and he wasn’t sure if Arthur had really been serious about fucking him. In all the years he’d known Arthur, he’d never heard a whisper of him swinging both ways, and it was confusing. 

It seemed to be all right, though, because Arthur didn’t seem to need his brain, just his body. At least it appeared that way, from the lustful manner in which he was raking Merlin’s body with his eyes. 

Gwen shifted down in the bed and smiled up at Arthur. “I’ll just clean him up a bit for you, shall I?” Arthur nodded his thanks, and he and Merlin both looked down Merlin’s body as she lapped at his soft prick and his balls, laving off their inter-mixed fluids. 

Merlin groaned. His prick was over-sensitized, and her kittenish licks balanced on a fine line between pleasure and discomfort. When she was satisfied that he was clean enough, she gave the head of his cock a final firm stroke with her tongue before reclining on the pillows and saying contentedly, “Give me a good show, husband.” 

Arthur grinned at her crookedly and answered, “As my Queen commands.” He rolled on top of Merlin, a predatory gleam in his eyes, but his words were surprising. 

“You have such a pretty mouth, Merlin,” he breathed. “Sometimes I watch your mouth during boring council meetings. I get hard just thinking about your mouth.” 

Hard he undoubtedly was. His big cock was poking into Merlin’s thigh insistently, and Merlin shuddered, thinking that it would probably be just as easy to be fucked by Excalibur. 

Arthur seemed to be able to read his mind, and he teased him as he nuzzled at his neck. “Scared, Merlin?” 

“It’s been a while,” Merlin snapped. 

“You can take it,” Arthur said soothingly. “By the time I’m done with you, you’ll be begging for it.” He punctuated that typically pompous remark with a lick along Merlin’s cheekbone, making him shudder again. 

Gwen was curled up on her side, watching appreciatively as Arthur decided to see what kind of noises he could get Merlin to make. He sucked a love bite over one of the tendons in Merlin’s neck, and smiled when Merlin moaned. 

“You like that,” Arthur purred, his voice smug. 

“Oh, shut up and get on with it, prat,” Merlin said, trying to sound bored. But he knew that both Arthur and Gwen had seen his cock twitch at Arthur’s words, and he saw them exchange a knowing smile over his head. 

_There would be no living with them after this,_ Merlin sighed to himself. 

Arthur licked his palm and ran it up Merlin’s cock, flat, from the base to the head. He swiped the slit with his thumb, making Merlin yelp, and reached up to rub the wetness on his thumb across Merlin’s lower lip before leaning down to lick it off. 

“Delicious,” he whispered into Merlin’s mouth. 

******

Merlin was fully hard by then, and while it was a bit uncomfortable to be so hard again so soon, he wasn’t complaining. 

If he was honest with himself, he’d been yearning for Arthur’s touch for years, and now he was finally going to get what he wanted. 

Arthur reached for a little bottle of oil that was sitting on the bedside table, and poured a small amount in his palm. Then he rubbed it over Merlin’s hard cock and said tauntingly, “you have do some work before you get the privilege of me fucking you.” He wrapped a loose fist around Merlin’s cock and said, “Fuck my fist.” 

Merlin hesitated, feeling a bit shy with two pairs of eyes on him. But Gwen whispered encouragement, “Please, Merlin, I would really like to see it.” And Arthur said mock-sternly, “Now, Merlin.” So he began moving his hips in a slow rhythm. 

Arthur didn’t help, just kept his fist wrapped around Merlin’s cock, not quite tight enough. In order for Merlin to get the friction he wanted, he had to thrust harder and roll his hips in a circle so he got more contact. 

He was just getting into it, his eyes locked with Arthur’s as he felt himself getting close to orgasm, when Arthur moved his hand and firmly squeezed the base of Merlin’s cock. 

“What did you do that for?” Merlin sputtered, but Arthur shushed him. 

“You don’t get to come until I’m inside you.” 

“Bossy,” Merlin muttered, but he didn’t have much breath for talking once Arthur dripped some more oil onto his fingers and eased one of them into his rectum. 

It hurt a bit, being breached that way, but Arthur made it better by curling down and taking Merlin in his mouth. Arthur waited a bit before adding another finger, but the third one came right on the heels of the second one, and he felt terribly full and uncomfortable. He’d been celibate for a lot longer than he cared to admit. That is, if the definition of celibacy included “jerking off every morning while thinking about Arthur.” 

Eventually the gentle sucking on his prick and the swift hard movement of Arthur’s fingers fucking him open combined in a delicious confusion, and soon he was writhing on the sheets in pleasure. 

“Turn over, Merlin,” Arthur coaxed, “I want to do it from behind this time.” 

Merlin missed Arthur’s fingers as he obligingly rolled over, but Arthur soon replaced them, using his other hand to stroke Merlin’s bum. “Such a pretty arse. Not as plump as Gwen’s, but still the most enticing thing I’ve ever seen.” Arthur apparently replayed that sentence in his head and added hastily, “No offense, my love.” 

“None taken, darling,” Gwen said sweetly, while she tried to remember the name of that thing her ladies had been whispering and giggling about the other day. _Figging? Pigging? Ah yes, pegging._ She would have to try that on them someday. They both had such lovely bottoms, Arthur’s high and round and Merlin’s bony but delectable. She was quite certain her boys would enjoy it. 

These pleasant ruminations were interrupted by a groan from Merlin. Arthur twisted his fingers inside Merlin one more time, and Merlin stuttered out, “Please, Arthur, now...” 

Arthur smiled down at him and said, “We’ll have to work on your begging technique. But for today, that will do.” 

He gripped his cock and slid into Merlin, and fucked him hard while Gwen stroked Merlin’s hair and told them how beautiful they looked making love. Arthur was a skilled and passionate lover, and he made sure to reach under Merlin’s body and bring him off before he finished himself. And after he came, he cradled Merlin in his arms and whispered, “You sleep in here from now on.” 

In the morning, Gwen slipped out. The men could laze around in bed all day, but as queen she was responsible for the well-being of her household, making sure that everyone was fed and clothed and that there would be sufficient stores of food and medicine to get through the upcoming winter. 

She smiled as she worked, and sent them up a nice breakfast and a hot bath. Arthur bathed Merlin himself, and when Merlin got hard _again_ from his ministrations, Arthur happily gave him a hand job before they retired to bed again. 

It was the first of many delightful times the trio spent together, although once Gwen informed them that she was pregnant, she sometimes slept in her own room. On those nights Arthur and Merlin slept entwined in the royal bed, peaceful and sated after exploring everything their bodies could do together. 

In due time, a handsome baby boy was born. The kingdom rejoiced, and Arthur, who had always regretted his inability to give Gwen the child she longed for, was delighted. 

The young prince had creamy light brown skin and big blue eyes, and when courtiers would compliment Gwen on the child’s beauty, she would thank them and add proudly, “He has his father’s eyes.” 

And the Queen and the King and the Court Sorcerer would exchange knowing smiles. 


End file.
